Brick or Dexter Re-Imagined
by Oh No. It's Happened
Summary: This is a re-imagining of my story Brick or Dexter. After Dexter is forced out Blossom's life, she turns to Brick for comfort and help. Little does she know that this very decision changes her life in ways that she didn't expect, in ways that would cause her to regret it. Alternate Universe. The characters can be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Brick or Dexter Re-write

Hi there guys! So I wanted something else to write, and the Zelda thing won't be coming out for while (if at all) and well, I was just looking over at this story, and I was like, "Dang, this is some bad quality writing."

Now, I personally don't consider myself that great of an author, but I do feel that I've evolved much past this style, and, well, I wanted to see how it would be if I re-wrote some parts or maybe even the full story of Brick or Dexter.

So, uh, yeah. I'm just gonna write this first chapter, and post that, and see if you guys like it? Even if you don't, I'm probably still going to re-write it, just in my own time, so it doesn't really make much of a difference.

So yeah. If you guys enjoy it and want to see some more re-written Brick or Dexter, I'd be glad to! Just leave reviews!

Remember, this is loosely based off of PPGD, the Power Puff Girls Doujinshi by Snafu comics, so any similarities are most likely on purpose.

This was the first story that I ever published on Fanfiction that got any reviews and, well, I feel like I owe anyone who enjoyed the story something. So here is a gift, from me to you.

Also, regarding the Zelda High School fic, I decided that I should do a Prompt fic. I feel like that would be fun and would make the most sense for what I want to do. The main pairing will still be LinkxZelda, but there might be a few lil' couples in there. I'm really getting excited. I'm going to just try to develop the idea more before starting it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What a great view, huh, Flower?"

"Yeah," I answered, staring off into the horizon. It truly was a beautiful sight, the pale orange and pink hue of the sky as the sun sank down over the ocean at Townsville Beach. It made me feel refreshed, and I guess Brick knew it.

"I'm glad that we were able to see this together, Flower." Brick added with a smile. He turned towards me, catching my attention, before putting his hand on mine. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

"C'mon Flower? Ya' can't just give me one little kiss?"

"My dad's calling me. Sorry, Brick," I rolled my eyes and couldn't help myself from smiling as I began to get up.

"Aw, pleaaase~?" he begged, looking up at me. He reminded me of a little dog then which made me feel insanely guilty. And so, begrudgingly, I gave him a little peck on his cheek.

"Happy?" I asked him, smiling again at his antics.

"C'mon, Flower. I'm not Professor U. You can give _me_ a real kiss," he smirked and winked at me.

"You're ridiculous," I dismissed him again, before beginning to walk. I could tell that he was following me.

"That's the kind of thing that a girlfriend does to her man, y'know?"

"I'm not your girlfriend, though," I replied, nonchalantly.

"Everyone says we might as well be,"

"I'm dating Dexter," I replied with a shrug. He just couldn't seem to grasp that fact.

"We look perfect together!" he put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, c'mon. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to be my girlfriend."

"Again. Ridiculous." I answered him, giggling a bit at his persistence. "Look, I've seriously got to get home now. I'll talk to you tommorow, alright?"

He sighed before giving in. "Whatever. Love you," he added, before flying off.

Brick always tried to flirt with me. Even when we first met. In fact, that was probably how we first became friends. He had some pretty stupid pick-up lines, and I thought they were funny. I've never really thought of him in a romantic way, though. He is, I guess, objectively handsome. He's fun and funny. But, well, he just didn't compare to Dexter. Dexter was... well, he was almost like my second half. He was into almost all of the same things I was into! Comics, math, school, and a whole plethora of other things that nobody ever cared about enough to talk to me about.

Soon enough I made it home, and I immediatley got on making myself some lunch. I hadn't eaten anything since the morning, since school lunch was disgusting. There was nothing else but Peanut Butter and Jelly, and, well, since it was that or nothing I decided that that would be my lunch. It was weird. Peanut Butter and Jelly tasted so different from eachother, but they're perceived as the perfect match. I guess kind of like me and Brick.

After my quite random lunch and random thoughts to match with it, I decided that I should text Dexter. I promised him that I'd do so earlier, anyway. So I took out my touch screen and began texting him right away.

Blossom: _hey Dex~ 3_

I waited a few minutes and got no response and so I just sighed and went into my room. I was the first person inside my house as usual, since Bubbles had ballet, and Buttercup had football, and the Professor was out late at the new lab they built over near Townsville. I immediatley regretted leaving Brick so early. I decided to begin to get my homework done, as I had nothing better to do. Luckily, after a few minutes, I got a text back.

Dexter: _hey Blossom. I hav bad news :(_

Blossom:_ what happened?_

Dexter: _i hav 2 go 2 spain with my family 4 like 4 months_

Blossom: _oh. that sucks_

Dexter: _i will think of you every second we're away Blossom. I can't text you when im out of the country._

Blossom: _what... what am i supposed to do, Dexter? well... i'm going to miss you..._

Dexter: _i love you very much, Blossom._

Blossom: _i love you too, Dexter. Goodbye,_

Dexter: _it's not goodbye, Blossom. i'll see you in a few months._

I stared, dumbfounded at my math textbook. I just stared into space not moving until I felt the tears begin streaming down my cheeks. I bit my lip and used my right hand to wipe the tears from my eyes before stuffing my face back into my pillow. It didn't stop me from crying.

* * *

I'm thoroughly pleased with this one. I feel like it turned out pretty well, and I feel like it's a good preview into what would happen later if this story were to actually be a story. I would reimagine some of the events, adding in things that would have been more believable or more fun, or more interesting, and I'm personally really excited to see what will happen. This would probably be uploaded way more frequently than AT:C. So if you guys want it let me know!

As usual:

Tell me what you think.

Like it?

Hate it?

Review please!

-Oh No. It's Happened.-


	2. Chapter 2

BRICK OR DEXTER RE-IMAGINED BABY!

I am so pumped. Just in case you guys couldn't tell by the caps. Um.

I was actually depressed yesterday, and I was like going to rage quit, but, yo, I realized that even with the original BoD, I got like no reviews at all. Did I cry? No. I kept going on! And it was then that I realized that I must go on. And then I got like more reviews and I was so happy and inspired, and now I'm super duper pumped and I'm going to keep writing this story until I finish it regardless of what anyone says! So yeah!

Regarding the story itself, you might realize that the pacing here is so much better than inside the original, and I'm going to try to introduce things better and make it much more believable. I cut things and add things and edit things, and it's truthfully a whole lot of fun! I really hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.

Let's just get this show on the road!

* * *

"Blossom... get up, ya lazy bum." I heard a voice call. I quickly recognized it as my sister Buttercup, due to her incessant rudeness.

"I'm not in the mood, Buttercup." I muttered, rubbing my eyes. And, I mean, really, who would be? My boyfriend like just left me and texted me without like any warning at all. But I didn't even bother explaining it to her. I could tell she wouldn't care.

"Are you okay, Blossom? You're usually up before everyone else in the house," another voice asked, that I recognized as Bubbles. It was such a great contrast, witnessing the utter stupidity that was Buttercup and the sweetness that was Bubbles. It always made me smile.

But not today. I was like way too upset to just smile as if nothing had happened. Again. My boyfriend just up and left me. "I'm... fine, it's just that..."

"Oh, yeah! Dexter left, huh!" Buttercup said loudly, in thought. As if I didn't already know. Greeeeeeeeaaaaaat.

It sucked.

But, instead of wallowing in my sadness (which I did do, but just not for long), I began to get dressed and get ready for school. I would try to cope. My whole life wasn't centered around Dexter. Except that it was. But, I'd just have to make do. I mean, I had friends, like Otto, my sisters, other people in school. And Brick. Especially Brick.

I made my way out of the house after a lackluster breakfast made by the Professor (I love him dearly, but, man, his food sucked) with little conversation (I _was_ depressed you know.) and as soon as I got out the door, Brick greeted me, as he normally did. "Heya, Flower."

"Hey, Brick," I greeted him with a sigh.

"Oh, you're uh, sad about Dexter, huh." He took his turn to sigh now, taking off his hat and scratching the top of his head. "Hey, Blossom, it's okay..." he murmured, awkwardly patting me on the shoulder.

"I don't... I don't think it will be... but we've got to get to school," I replied, before I began walking. I didn't even notice Buttercup and Bubbles left, but, sure enough, they weren't there waiting for Brick and I. I couldn't blame them, but, to be completely honest, it did upset me a bit.

Brick wasn't used to comforting people. Especially me. I was usually headstrong, and he was used to just being persistent in flirting with me, and to see me sad left him with no idea as to what to do to cheer me up, I guess. So there wasn't much for us to talk about. Which, again, really sucked. I was really looking forward to hanging out with Brick, but, well, my hope was misplaced.

So, we made it to school soon enough (still late though much to my dismay) and Brick suggested we sneak into class. I didn't want to be marked as absent or late so I was like, "Great idea," And I just had the greatest luck, because, wouldn't you know it, we were caught.

"Ms. Utonium? Yes, why are you trying to sneak into class? You too, Mr. Jojo. Were you trying to sneak into class?"

"What does it look like?" He asked, an eyebrow raised, getting a bunch of laughs from the class. I looked at him in disbelief. This would be horrible for me, I'd probably like get detention or something.

"Are you trying to get detention, Mr. Jojo?"

"No sir." Brick answered. Okay. That was actually pretty good. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at that one. Apparently, nobody else could either. The whole class broke into a fit of laughter, enraging _**Mrs. **_Ryan.

"I warn you, Mr. Jojo, and you too, Ms. Utonium. If you are late to class again, I will make sure that you have detention. Ms. Utonium, I am stunned by your actions. I realize that Dexter has taken a leave, but you should not turn to delinquency to cope. It is for that reason that I'm allowing you to stay out of detention for this one time. Class dismissed." She barked.

Brick was crowded up on as they all told him what a great job he did and how funny he was. I took this as my oppurtunity to retreat to my locker and go and get my books for the next class. Before I knew it, though, Brick was right behind me.

"Flower! I didn't see you at class! You just disappeared." He called, before coming up next to me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just... reminiscing about my times with Dexter I guess," I muttered, eyeing his locker, which was (conveniently enough) right next to my own.

"Flower, just... just drop him, okay?"

"What do you mean, drop him. Like he's never going to come back?" I asked, rage growing in the back of my head. Who did he think he was? Dexter was... he was my other half, and I was just supposed to forget about him like a day after he left?

"He's coming back? Oh. That... changes things, I guess." he sighed. "But, Flower, you can't always just stay sad. You've got to move on sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah," I muttered. We stood there, awkwardly again, with nothing to say or do. I sighed. "Brick... I know that this is... weird... I'm not normally this sad... but... can we please just go back to hanging out, the way we always do? The way we were yesterday? I can't forget Dexter, but not everything has to be about trying to get me over him."

"Right," he said, nodding. I didn't believe him, but I smiled anyway, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got to go to class. I'll see you after school, alright?" I asked him, smiling. "I love you," I said in a deep voice, trying to mock him and make him smile. I did.

"Right," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Love you too,"

And I didn't stop smiling, all the way to my next class.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

I'm extremely proud of this one. I really like it. That's all I'll say on the matter, because it's like 3 AM. So yeah.

AS USUAL!

Tell me what you think.

Like it?

Hate it?

Review please!

-Oh No. It's Happened.-


	3. Chapter 3

Brick or Dexter

Hey all! It'sa me Oh No. It's Happened. How are you all? I'm great. Yeah. Um. So I'm like going off to Maryland today, as of 8/28/2013 to see my brother off to college. It's kind of sad, but whatever. It's not like he'll be gone for that long, anyway.

So. Um. Not much else is going on. If anyone is like for any reason interested in my life, sorry, I don't have much to say about it. But, uh, yeah. I'll, uh, see you, later. Probably not, though.

School was pretty uneventful. Nothing interesting happened, aside from Brick and I like hanging out or Buttercup being annoying again (in the best way possible) and although I didn't forget about Dexter, it did seem like things were going to be better.

Until I saw Otto. Otto and I were good friends, since Dexter was a mutual friend. Otto was kind of a nerd just like me and Dexter so we got along super well. But he reminded me so much of Dexter. It almost hurt. What's more, he came in with a present from Dexter.

"What's with the box, Otto?" I asked once he came up to me, eyeing the package in his hands suspiciously.

"I dunno, why don't you go look inside it," he offered with an awkward smile. He handed the box to me. "You should go somewhere private," he added. "I'll see you later."

I sighed and decided to go off into the bathroom, which is as private as it gets, I supposed. Once in the bathroom, I bit my lip and exhaled before opening the box. It was loaded with pictures of us together, smiling, hugging, hanging out, and just, well, being ourselves. It was such a touching gift, and I picked each and every one of them up, treasuring them and remembering the experiences surrounding each one of them.

And then I found the note. It was a thin piece of paper, with words sprawled across it in blue pen. I sighed, uneasy again and began to read it.

'_This won't be able to work. I'm sorry, Blossom, but it's over._'

I stared at the paper, and I coudn't form any words. I couldn't believe it. He had just told me that he loved me, the day before, and now he was telling me that it was over? My mind began running through all of the different possibilities, explanations as to why this could even happen. But, as I looked again at the note, and examined it, I realized that it _was_ his handwriting.

I sighed and began to work my way out of the bathroom. I didn't care how depressed I looked because, really, I was. Luckily enough, though, what I saw when I got out made things a whole lot better.

"Brick? What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh! Great, you're here. I was gonna go and cut school, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. I had no idea where you were. How convenient, huh?" he laughed. "What's wrong?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Look inside the box," I simply said, handing it over to him.

He looked at all the pictures and eventually the note, but he didn't really have anything to say about them, aside from your generic apologies and stuff like that. For some odd reason though, it really touched me that he did apologize.

"It doesn't matter," I finally said with a sigh, getting his attention. "Let's just go and do something fun, Brick," I smiled, and he smiled back, patting me on the shoulder.

"Let's go then, Flower!"

Cutting school was... new. I've never really done it before, mostly because I had a lot of classes with Dexter, and because he'd be dissapointed in me. But cutting with Brick, it was... different. It was fun. Dexter leaving me was... a change, I guess. It was okay that I changed as well, right? All throughout the day, hanging out with Brick, eating having fun, I began to realize that it really _could_ be okay, that my life was determined by whether or not Dexter loved me or not, or what he would or wouldn't want. I was my own person, and, well, to be frank, I liked it. I _liked_ cutting. I _liked_ hanging out with Brick. I _liked_ not having to be so conscious that everything I did was perfect in the eyes of everyone else. It was new. It was different. And I liked it.

And, I'm not sure if I was just doing this to cope with losing Dexter... but I liked Brick. He was fun. He was there for me. He was the only one (aside from Buttercup I guess) who tried to cheer me up, instead of just apologizing. He was kind of goofy, and kind of a pig sometimes, but it was cute, and, I guess I liked that about him. I often found myself just... staring at him and smiling. He was a dork (in his own weird charming, cute way) but he was funny, and compassionate, and caring, and, well, I just began to notice that. It was weird. Different. Good different.

We got Pizza, saw a movie, hung out at the park, and then at the beach, and we just had a whole lot of fun. I didn't know if I would cut school every day, but, wow, it was a whole lot of fun that I was missing out on. Brick flirted with me, and I joked around, pretending to flirt back, and it was almost as if nothing had ever happened, like we were hanging out like we always did back before Dexter left. I loved it.

And, well, I gradually began to forget that I was even sad. I acknowledged that Dexter had left me, but, really, if he could be happy, why couldn't I? I thought about all these things actively while I hung out with Brick, and, throughout the whole day, I had one thought on my mind.

I liked Brick.

SHABAM! So this chapter was _not even in the orignal_. How's that for re-imagined? I'm now in Maryland, Baltimore as of Thursday, 8/29/2013. Luckily there is an internet connection, and of course, it's better than my crappy internet back at home. Hopefully I'll be able to get a bunch more chapters out.

EDIT: I was not able to. I didn't really feel like putting in the effort, I had to go back and forth to my brother's dorm, etc., stuff like that, and we had to buy him bunch of stuff, and whenever we got back to the hotel, I was so exhausted. Sorry.

As usual:

Tell me what you think.

Like it?

Hate it?

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

BoD:Re

I have like a whole lot more time for this story now that I'm finished with AT:C! So yay!

I'm not going to put a whole like 5 paragraphs of Author's Note, so, uh, seeya, I guess.

NEXT DAY!

* * *

I woke up to a voice screaming my name. Or well, it wasn't really my name, but it didn't really make much of a difference, because I was happy. It was Brick. I got up from my bed, and made my way to the window, before sticking my tongue out at him. "I'm coming, god," I yelled back, making him smile as well.

Getting my clothes on was just as boring as it always was, but, it was noticeably more... interesting, I guess, now that I knew I had someone waiting for me. As soon as I was ready, I grabbed some bread, and ran out of the door.

"Woah, Flower, what's the rush?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get going," I said, before I began walking.

"So... uh... how are things... with Dexter, I mean...?" Brick asked, uneasily. I could tell that he wasn't sure whether or not it was territory that he should cross.

It probably wasn't, but, well, I had to heal someway, I guess. "Brick. It's fine." I dismissed the question, continuing to walk towards the school, making him have to run up behind me in order to catch up.

It was awkward, I concluded. Brick and I had not spoken on the way to school, or even while we were in school. It made me a little bit sad, but I didn't want to push things, and then end u driving Brick away. So, I had to find someone else to hang out with. Lucky enough for me, I found Otto.

"Oh! Hey, Blossom. What's up?" Otto greeted me with a kind smile. We weren't the closest of friends, but I felt that I could probably spend today with him.

"Nothing much. I'm bored. How about you?" I asked, with a sigh.

"I'm fine, I was just texting D-" He stopped dead in his tracks, and cleared his throat.

"What?" It sounded like he was about to say that he was... texting Dexter. My mind immediately began to wonder what he knew that I didn't. If Dexter had lied to me, to get me ready for him to dump me. I felt tears beginning to well up, but I kept them in.

"I was texting... uh... my Dad." he laughed nervously. "Speaking of people who's names... uh... start with D... you don't look that sad about Dexter..." he started, clearing his throat again and looking directly at me again.

"...if he can be happy, why can't I?" I asked him, quietly. He looked almost as if he was shocked, like I shouldn't even have brought that up, as if it was something preposterous.

"You're... happy?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I can be. I just... well, I don't need everyone reminding me that he left me every second that they see me."

"Blossom..." he sighed, and ran a hand through the mohawk adorning his head. "Okay. I'll take you to see the truth after school."

"What do you mean, 'take me to see the truth'?"

"I mean what really happ-"

"Flower, I've been looking all over for you. Where've you been?"

"Just here with Otto," I answered him, rubbing my eyes. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to hang out. We could maybe go catch a movie or something after school."

"Oh... well, Otto said that he wanted to take me to see the truth about Dexter after school so-"

"Comeon, Flower. It's fine! You can't spend your days being depressed about Dexter. Live a little," he smiled, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. It was funny, it was almost this exact conversation that had stopped us talking to eachother this morning.

I instinctively turned to Otto, to see him, again looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "No, it's fine," Otto said now, getting up from the table. "Uh... have fun, Blossom..." he added, before walking away.

There went my last lead about Dexter. What did Otto mean about the 'truth'?

"Hey, Flower." Brick sat down next to me. "I know that it's hard to live without Dexter. You guys have been going out for so long now. I just want you to know that I'm here for you," he told me, smiling encouragingly.

I stared at him for so long after that, and before I knew it, my mouth was on his, and everything was a blur. It wasn't anymore about thinking, about Dexter, about anything. Our lips moved together, almost in some sort of harmony, some exotic dance. It was about primal instinct, want, desire, and, soon enough, it ended.

"Brick! I'm sorry..." I sighed, and looked down. "It just... I just..."

He pulled me into a hug and said, "Hey, it's fine. I know."

I didn't know if he did know why I did it, but I certainly hoped he didn't. I didn't know what I would do if he knew how I felt. Everything would change. We would stop from being best friends, and then we'd go into some awkward stage where none of us could even speak to each other, and I really didn't know if I could take that. Luckily, that wasn't the case.

The movies were great. He was a whole lot of fun, and, things were back to normal, as if I had never forcefully kissed him. We were just friends again, hanging out, playfully flirting, and having fun. Again, all the sadness of Dexter leaving me was... it wasn't gone, but, it was less prominent. It felt like nothing had changed.

But even if I did pretend that nothing had changed, something had. I wanted Brick.

That night was the start of my intense dreams.

* * *

Yay it's done. I had a whole lot of fun writing this one.

This chapter is loosely based off of Chapter 2, just in case you couldn't tell. There were quite a few similarities.

How do you think it's coming along? I think it's doing great. Everything is being much better developed this time around, nothing is rushed, and I feel that it makes for a much, much better story.

Brick or Dexter was my first successful story on Fanfiction, and, for that, I thank it, but I really can't say that I'm proud of it. I made stupid writing choices, my writing itself was mediocre... there were just so many problems, and I really am grateful that there are people who enjoyed it. So. Um. Thanks.

If you enjoyed it, please consider favoriting it, or leaving a review. It helps out more than you know, and it really makes my day.


	5. Chapter 5

BRICK OR DEXTER RE-IMAGINED BEBEH

JABAH! What? Lol. Sorry it took so long for me to continue this. It's a little bit hard for me to get acclimated to my first year of high school (just got into 9th grade! Excitement!), and I didn't get any reviews asking for more, so, I thought it would be fine for me to take a little leave.

Let's just begin then, shall we?

* * *

It was weird. There was no real substance to what was happening. All I knew was that I was enjoying it. We were hanging out, Brick and I, and it was a whole lot of fun. Everything was somewhat of a blur, and, I found myself kissing him at certain times. We must have been dating, then.

As if on cue to that realization, I heard a familiar voice, one dear to me. "Blossom? What... how could you? I thought that you loved me...?"

Brick disappeared into thin air, leaving me to confront Dexter, and his now angry face. "Dexter... I'm sorry... I can explain... I..."

He stared at me, and, I didn't know what else to say. "Whatever," he sighed now, turning his back on me and walking away.

It was weird. I was sad. I was alone.

* * *

I woke up to a wet feeling on my cheeks, that I soon realized were tears. I sighed, sitting up in my bed before getting up.

"Finally, you're awake." Buttercup sighed in relief. "I need to get in some practice for football..." I looked at her in disbelief, not understanding how the two had anything to do with eachother.

"Dad told us not to leave without making sure that you woke up-"

"But 'don't wake her up from her sleep'," Buttercup interrupted.

"What were you dreaming about?" Bubbles inquired now.

I looked down at my hands and played with them for a bit. "It was a nightmare," I sighed, coming to terms with the fact myself. "About cheating on Dexter."

"It's what happens when you lay your lips on a fish like Brick," Buttercup dismissed me, picking up the football she had near her and walking out of the door, Bubbles trailing behind her.

Breakfast was as uneventful as it had been all of the past few days. The only remotely interesting thing was seeing Brick waiting for me. I smiled.

It had been maybe 3 weeks since the start of those dreams, and they hadn't gotten any better. In fact, they'd probably gotten worse. I still didn't really talk to anyone, I still wasn't really happy, and, Otto still wasn't giving me any information, though he looked at me oddly now.

Brick was the one constant, the one thing that would always make me happy, and I often found myself dreaming about him. We'd meet eachother every day outside of my door, and walk to school, and have a good time. He made me happy.

And I was going to tell him.

"Blossom! Good morning," he greeted me with a smile. "It took pretty long for you to get down here. What happened?"

"Well... I was dreaming," I started, a smile growing on my face.

"Ah. About Dexter?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, as we began to walk.

"Partly," I said, casually, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"You'd be too flattered," I laughed now, shaking my head and looking ahead at the sidewalk.

"Try me," he responded, not as amused as I was, but still donning a smile on his face.

"You," I answered, yawning and stretching my arms.

"Me?" he repeated, as if he was in disbelief.

"Yeah, Brick. You. I don't know. The past few weeks... you've been there for me. I've had so much fun... I can just... I don't know, be myself. It's different than when I'm with Dexter... but... well... I like it," I sighed with relief at getting all of the information out of my mind and into the cloud that was Brick's head.

He wrapped his arms around me, and leaned his chin on my shoulder. "You make me happy, too." he replied, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

Weeks had passed again, and I still had the surreal dreams, but, they seemed to get even worse as time went on. But Brick was always there to make me happy. I stopped caring about whether or not Dexter had left me. I wasn't over him, but, it was like we had never been a thing. I was with Brick. Otto avoided me and never talked to me- when he did, though, he seemed like he was warning me of something.

He was.

It was a day just like any other, not any different. Brick and I hung out all the time, and I was... pretty happy. But he had to change that, I guess.

"Blossom. I've been looking for you," Otto greeted me, with a frown on his face.

"Well, I'm here now. Hey," I replied, feeling anger rising in my voice. I cleared my throat in response, and leaned in closer to Brick, who had his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"You're dating Brick," he stated, looking numb. "You're cheating on Dexter,"

"What? _I'm_ cheating on Dexter?" I barked back, feeling anger growing in my voice again. I made no attempt to hold it back. "Dexter's out in Spain somewhere, not texting me or telling me at all where he is and he's accusing me of cheating on _him_? After _he left me_!?" I yelled back, not caring about the people who were crowding around us.

"I... he... you're not supposed to be dating Brick!" he responded, yelling back at me.

"I'm not _supposed_ to date Brick? I'm not _supposed_ to get over him? I'm not _supposed_ to be happy?" I shook my head. "If this is what Dexter wants, then, I don't know why I wanted to go out with him in the first place." I snapped, realizing what I said after I had already said it. But I had to be resolute, so I turned around and walked away, Brick trailing after me, clearly stunned.

I could be happy. I would be happy. Brick would make sure of it. I would make sure of it.

* * *

Kind of a short chapter today, but, meh, I'm kind of tired, and this story has no real content anyway, so it's kind of hard. I don't think I'm going to continue another story after this one, just because I want to get into different things, so, idk. But. Um. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed.

Bye bye!


	6. Update, this story is canceled

BRICK OR DEXTER RE-WRITE UPDATE

I'm kind of sad to see this happen, because I really wanted to see this story become something more than the original, because it had better ideas, better writing and etc., but, really, it just wasn't noticed or anything like that, which isn't necessarily an important factor in the decision I've decided to make, but still is a contributor. If a lot of people wanted this done, I'd consider maybe writing more; since there isn't anyone who really wants it bad, I don't feel so guilty about not finishing this story.

Oh, spoilers, this story is canceled.

No, this isn't a rage quit. It's just a realization. I was going to write a new chapter for this, and then I realized that it just wasn't... anything. It was empty. Devoid of any real content. Essentially, I was BSing it. Which kind of sucked.

I've just gotten into High School. I've just purchased Skyrim. I'm just about to begin playing Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning. I've also got Wind Waker HD to play, in addition to social life/school things that are going to be going on, so it's kind of just... a waste of my precious time to write this story.

Does this mean that I'm going to stop Fanfic completely? Yes. Kind of. I'm going to try to move over to like WattPad and try my hand at personal fiction, and see if I get any feedback there. But, yeah.

So, sorry, if you were one of the five people who enjoyed this story. Like, seriously, I am. Things were looking up since I had finished AT:C, and I was excited, because I really liked it and thought I could pull through with this, but I don't think I can.

Thanks for the views and reviews that I've gotten so far. Means a whole lot to me. Have a great life, everyone! : )


End file.
